Journey to the New World
by XFangHeartX
Summary: The Straw Hats begin their journey up to the New World, and chaos and hilarity ensues! Read and review! Contains OC and spoilers. Don't like it, don't read it.


One Piece: The Journey to the New World

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

Summary- The Straw Hats begin their journey up to the New World, and chaos and hilarity ensues!

* * *

The Deep Sea. A dark, mysterious place, filled with many strange creatures, big and small. In this sea, a familiar ship is seen floating slowly upwards.

It is none other than the _Thousand Sunny_, home to the Straw Hat Pirates.

It has been at least 30 minutes since the Straw Hats have set sail from Fishman Island. Now that their adventure there is over, they begin to ascend to the second half of the Grand Line: the New World.

Right now, Tony-Tony Chopper and Nami are in the bathhouse.

"Looks like smooth sailing," Chopper said. "So smooth, it's scaring me."

Nami stood in her birthday suit underneath a cloud, which is raining nice warm water.

"What do you think of this, Chopper?" Nami asked. "I call it the Shower Tempo. Wanna try it?"

"No thanks, Nami," Chopper said. "I had a bath two days ago. By the way, that cloud looks yummy! Is it made of Cotton Candy?"

"No, sorry, Chopper," Nami apologized.

"Oh," Chopper said, disappointed.

Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of certain perverts are leering inside.

"Did young Chopper say something about seeing something yummy in the bathhouse?" Brook asked in a hushed voice.

"You're right! I definitely see something yummy in there!" Sanji whispered. "Nami…please turn around!"

"…Chopper?" Nami asked.

"Yeah?"

"Step away from that cloud, please."

Suddenly, the cloud began to turn dark as it slowly drifted towards Brook and Sanji. Then, it started crackling with electricity…and then…

**KRRZZZT! BABOOOOM!** The cloud let out a thunderbolt, shocking Sanji and Brook!

"EEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the perverts screamed.

"AAAAAH!" Chopper yelped. "I don't think I wanna eat the cloud anymore!"

Soon, Nami sat in the bathtub, sighing in relaxation.

"That's the ticket," she said before she looked at Chopper. "Chopper, you can still come and join me, you know."

"…Well…okay, since you insist," Chopper said as he began to take off his clothes, "but I promise I'll keep my hooves to myself!"

"That's fine," Nami said.

With that, Chopper took off his clothes and got in the tub with Nami.

"This is the life, huh Chopper?" Nami asked. "I've been waiting to take a bath on the _Sunny_ for two tears now."

"Mmm…this does feel nice," Chopper said. "I guess it can't hurt to have a bath more than once a week."

Nami then looked outside the window and sighed, wistfully.

"Is there anything more luxurious than a nice warm bath while you star out at the Deep Sea as dark as night the sky?" she asked.

"Hey, Nami?" Chopper asked. "Are you sure that Luffy and the others are gonna be okay without you?"

"They should be fine for a while," Nami said. "We'll be finished before we reach the upward currents, and if any sea monsters show up, Luffy will handle it."

"I guess," Chopper said, but then he gasped. "Oh, Nami! I meant to ask you something!"

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"When you're done, can you fix Blizzard's necklace?" Chopper asked.

"Blizzard's necklace?" Nami repeated. "You mean the one that his old master, Robby, gave him?"

"Yeah," Chopper replied. "One of the links broke during the fight on Fishman Island. I don't think Blizzard even noticed, yet. Can you fix it?"

"Well…I see what I can do," Nami said.

"Thanks, Nami," Chopper said.

XXX

"C'mon, Usopp!" Luffy urged. "Hurry!"

"Don't rush the master, please," Usopp said as he began to tie a rope to a large hook. "Giant fish are gonna take more than your garden-variety rope to haul in!"

"Well, well," Robin said. "You two look like you're having some fun. What's going on here, boys?"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I didn't think about it on the way down 'cause I was so excited to go to Fishman Island, but now that we've left, I was thinking we could catch us some Deep Sea fish on the way up so Sanji can cook 'em when we reach the surface!"

"I hope they go well with cola!" Franky said, holding a rope of Taolf Wood blocks.

"I like the sound of that," Zoro said, grinning. "Nothing like a good feast to celebrate reaching the New World."

**GRRRUUUUUUUUMMBLE!** Everyone looked at Luffy, who rubbed his empty belly.

"Oops," he said. "Excuse me. I guess I'm kinda hungry."

"_Kinda hungry?"_ Blizzard repeated, questioningly as he lazily lied down on the deck. _"That is a CLEAR understatement."_

"Now then," Usopp said, "which one to catch is the question."

"I want something that looks yummy!"

Soon, Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy looked outside through the bubble and saw lots of giant, monstrous looking Deep Sea Fish.

"Why don't we fry that ugly sucker up with some salt?" Zoro asked, pointing at a black fish with large, pointy teeth.

"Mmm…a fish fried up with salt sounds really yummy!" Luffy said, a sliver of drool seeping from his mouth.

"What about that big old eel?" Usopp asked as he pointed at a giant eel. "I bet it'd taste great sliced up in half, grilled, and served with soy sauce!"

"That sounds good, too!" Luffy said, his stomach grumbling. "Ooh! What about that one?! I bet it'd taste great with mayonnaise!"

The fish that Luffy referred was a giant blobfish.

"_Uh, Luffy…that thing practically LOOKS like a big blob of mayonnaise,"_ Blizzard said.

"I know, right?!" Luffy asked. "Looks tasty!"

"Uh, Luffy, maybe we should skip that one," Usopp said. "I don't think it'd taste good, no matter how you cook it."

"You think so?" Luffy asked. "Ah, whatever. Doesn't really matter me!"

He then went Gear Second and began to swing his arm around.

"I bet Sanji could make any fish taste good!" he said. "Now, Gum-Gum…JET PISTOL!"

**WHABAM!** Luffy ended up punching the giant blobfish, knocking out cold.

"Of course you wanted the mayonnaise one!" Usopp snapped. "And doesn't that thing look a bit too big?!"

"Hurry up and catch it Usopp, before it floats away!" Luffy urged.

"Okay, okay!" Usopp said as he prepared to fire the two large hook from a slingshot. "Certain Death…CAPTURE STAR!"

**TWANG! SNAG!** The hooks were launched and snagged into the blobfish's lip.

"Yes! You got it!" Luffy said.

"Are you sure that's a fish, Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"_Yeah, looks more like an old man to me!"_ Blizzard added.

"Huh? An old man?" Luffy repeated.

Suddenly, **CHOMP!** A larger black fish appeared and ate the blobfish whole!

"AAAAAAAH!" Usopp screamed. "OUR FISH TURNED INTO BAIT!"

_Oh, man! How can things get any worse?!_ Blizzard thought.

**CHOMP!** An ever larger fish…no, make that a giant gulper eel appeared and ate the black fish!

_I stand corrected,_ Blizzard thought.

"Someone do something!" Usopp cried. "If we don't, that fish will drag us down to the bottom of the Deep Sea!"

"What the hell are these things?! Matryoshka fish?!" Zoro questioned.

XXX

Inside the bathhouse, Nami and Chopper can both hear and feel the commotion going on outside.

"Hey, Nami," Chopper said. "The ship's shaking and I can hear them yelling outside. Are they okay?"

"Ugh…I should've known they couldn't be trusted," Nami said. "C'mon, Chopper! Bath time's over!"

"Awwww…but I liked it!" Chopper complained.

XXX

Back outside, Zoro is prepared to draw _Wado Ichimonji_.

"One Sword Style," he said, "3600 CALIBER PHOENIX!"

**SWASH!** Zoro made a powerful circular swing with his swords, creating a giant hole in the gulper eel's head!

"You got it, Zoro!" Usopp cheered.

"All right! We are gonna eat, tonight!" Luffy added.

"What's going on out here?" asked a voice.

Luffy turned and saw Sanji and Brook…both burned to crisp.

"Oh! Sanji, you're back!" Luffy said. "Look what we caught!"

"Oh, a Deep Sea fish, eh?" Sanji asked. "Perfect! Can't wait to cook this big guy up."

"Yohohohoho…" Brook moaned, painfully.

"Uh…Sanji? Why are you and Brook burnt to a crisp?" Usopp asked.

"You haven't even heard the best part, yet!" Luffy said. "There are TWO fish inside the giant eel!"

"Uh, hey," Usopp said. "Are we even moving, anymore? It feels more like we're sinking, to me!"

"Ah, that's just your imagination," Luffy reassured.

"_No, Luffy, he's right,"_ Blizzard said. _"I think we ARE sinking!"_

"Oh…we are?" Luffy asked before he looked outside the ship. "Oh! What's that thing?! A snake?!"

"_What snake? What are you talking about?"_ Blizzard asked before he looked outside the ship as well.

There, they saw it: a giant, white serpent-like current.

"A giant sea snake?!" Usopp questioned. "Holy crap!"

"Hey! Get closer!" Luffy said. "We gotta eat that thing, too!"

"_Luffy, we can't!"_ Blizzard argued. _"That eel is heavy enough as it is!"_

"Wait a minute!" Robin said. "Is that…a Whitestrom?!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "A white-worm?"

"No, Luffy! A Whitestrom!" Robin repeated. "It's an enormous white whirlpool that appears unexpectedly near the Deep Sea Floor, like a living, writhing dragon!"

"A whirlpool on the seafloor?!" Luffy asked, excitedly. "Cool!"

"_It is NOT cool, you moron!"_ Blizzard barked.

At that moment, Nami and Chopper returned, both wearing both robes.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chopper screamed, noticing the Whitestrom. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"Oh, my god!" Nami cried. "Is that a Whitestrom?!"

"Once a ship a ship is caught up in a Whitestrom," Robin explained, "it turns up on the surface, days later…an unfathomable distance away and completely empty."

"AAAAAAAH!" Usopp screamed. "MEANING THEY WERE ALL _CREAMED!_ WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE, PEOPLE!"

"The ship ends up somewhere incredibly far away?" Luffy asked. "So…it's like a mystery whirlpool?!"

"NO, YOU DIPSTICK!" Usopp shouted as he slapped Luffy in the back of his head.

"Hurry, everyone!" Nami called. "We gotta get away from that current!"

"Oh, good! Nami's back!" Usopp said. "Alright, everyone! Our navigator's here! This is no time to panic! LET'S GET MOVING!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Nami screamed upon seeing the giant eel. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!"

"We caught it!" Luffy said, holding up the victory sign.

"Are you INSANE?!" Nami questioned. "How do you expect us to control the ship with THAT ugly thing dragging us down?! Look! It's already dragging us into the Whitestrom!"

Nami is indeed correct. The giant gulper eel's tail has been caught in the current of the Whitestrom.

"Oh, crap!" Luffy cursed. "Quick! Haul it in!"

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Nami barked. "CUT IT LOOSE!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp questioned in shock. Blizzard had the same expression.

"WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU IDIOTS?!" Nami asked. "THE FISH OR YOUR LIFE?! HONESTLY, THE TROUBLE YOU DUMBASSES GET US INTO WHEN I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONLY 10 MINUTES IS MONSTROUS!" She then turned to Franky.

"Franky, quick! Use a Coup de Burst, on the double!" she ordered.

"It's too SUPER late for that!" Franky said, striking his signature pose. "Look!"

The Straw Hats looked and saw that Franky is right. The giant gulper eel had been sucked into the Whitestrom!

"…Oh, no…!" Nami whimpered.

"Oh, yes!" Usopp added in fear.

"HANG ON, GUYS!" Luffy hollered.

"GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" Zoro shouted.

Soon, the Straw Hats grabbed onto whatever they could as the gigantic Whitestrom sucked the _Sunny_ into its current, sending them spiraling out of control.

"I WANT MY MOMMY~!" Usopp screamed.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy cheered.

"SAVE ME~!" Chopper yelled as he held extremely tightly to Blizzard's neck…unwittingly choking him in the process.

"_Chopper…let…go…!"_ Blizzard gagged.

"WHEN THE HELL ARE WE GONNA STOP SPINNING?!" Zoro questioned.

"YOHOHOHOOOOO~!" Brook screamed.

Even the _Sunny_ looked dizzy from all this spinning. After what felt like hours of being trashed around in the Whitestrom…the Straw Hats finally came out. However, all that spinning made them very sick to their stomachs.

"Ugh…I don't feel so good," Luffy groaned.

"Neither do I," Usopp said.

Blizzard whimpered in a sickly manner before he began to gag and hiccup.

"Oh, no…Blizzard!" Zoro cried.

"Blizzard, wait!" Luffy added.

"Hang on, wait!" Sanji pleaded. "No, no, no-"

**BLEEEGGH!** Blizzard threw up on the floor…right on Sanji's shoes.

"Oh, c'mon!" Sanji complained.

Suddenly, **BOOM!** The ship seemed to bump into something.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Nami asked.

"Whatever it was, it must be huge!" Franky answered.

"Look!" Brook shouted.

The Straw Hats looked up…and saw a huge pod of whales…and two of them had scars on their snouts…just like…

"LABOOON~?!" Luffy questioned.

Brook stared at the sight of the whales…with tears forming in his eye sockets. He began to remember the promise he made to the little whale calf that he and his former crew adopted.

"…La…Laboon…!" Brook whispered. "LABOON! IT'S YOU! LOOK HOW BIG YOU'VE GOTTEN!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Usopp rebuked. "That's not Laboon! He's way back at the start of the Grand Line! There's NO WAY he could be able to slip passed the Red Line at his size!"

"How amazing!" Robin said in awe. "An entire gam of Island Whales!"

"And a couple of them have scarred snouts, just like Laboon," Zoro said.

"Even the marks are the same!" Luffy said. "Could've fooled me!"

"Gather up all of the crew, time to ship out Binks' Brew~!" Brook sang, tearfully. "Stop, Laboon! Listen to the song! It's me, Brook!"

"Brook, stop!" Usopp said. "Snap out of it, already! I told you, it's the wrong whale!"

"All right, shape up, you louts!" Sanji snapped. "This isn't a whale-watching trip! We may be outta that whirlpool, but it's still pretty dangerous out here! Let's do roll call! Nami!"

"Here!" Nami answered.

"Robin!" Sanji called.

"Present," Robin answered.

"Okay, good! That's everyone!" Sanji said. "One collision with these giant whales could rock the ship to pieces!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US, SANJI!?" Chopper questioned.

"Yeah! There are seven of us, present and accounted for!" Usopp agreed. "That is, if anyone CARES!"

"What are your orders, Nami?" Sanji asked, ignoring the two cowards.

"We're just fine where we are," Nami reassured.

"Hear that?!" Sanji asked. "We're fine where we are, dammit! Sit back and relax!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Usopp questioned.

"A group of whales this large creates its own current!" Nami explained. "Fighting the flow only puts all in even more danger! Set the sails and make sure we're following them!"

"Aye-aye!" the Straw Hats shouted before they got to work.

**BUOOOOOOOOOOO~!** The Island Whales roared.

"Yes…now I understand," Brook said. "This must be Laboon's home!" He then looked up and shouted to whales, "Are there any relatives present?!"

"Brook, be careful!" Robin warned.

"Are you looking for a small whale that got separated from his pod, 50 years ago?!" Brook asked. "If so, then have no fear! He is on the other side of the world, and I assure you, he is safe and sound! He is surely fully grown by now! Your little one is well!"

"Luffy, make sure we hit the current!" Nami exclaimed.

"Got it!" Luffy said as he pulled on the ropes, setting the sails to the correct position. Soon, the _Sunny_ faced the same direction as the whales…and not long after, a familiar song filled the air.

"_**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho~!**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho~!**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho~!**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho~!**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho~!"**_

Everyone looked up to see Brook, standing on the Crow's Nest…playing Binks' Brew on the violin.

"_**Gather up all of the crew!**_

_**Time to ship out Binks' Brew!**_

_**Sea winds blow, to where,**_

_**Who knows?**_

_**The waves will be our guide!"**_

Nami suddenly felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned and saw Luffy, who is holding out his hand and smiling.

"Wanna dance?" he asked with a grin.

Nami smiled, remembering when she and Luffy first danced to the song on _Thriller Bark_, before she and Luffy began to dance.

"_**O'er across the ocean's tide,**_

_**The sunset is goin' wild,**_

_**See the sky! Birds singing in circles passing by~!"**_

The whales seemed to smile as they listened to Brook's singing. Then, without warning, one of them held the _Sunny_ on its snout and began to swim upwards, along with the rest of the gam.

"Whoa!" Luffy said. "Looks like they're gonna give us a ride!"

"Well, then, let's take them up on their offer!" Nami said. "It looks like they're heading for an upward current!"

**BUOOOOOOOO~!** The whales roared, happily as Brook kept singing.

"_**Gather up all of the crew!**_

_**Time to ship out Binks' Brew!**_

_**Could be today, could be tomorrow,**_

_**Twilight dreaming~!**_

_**No long can we see, shadow hands still waving free,**_

_**Why worry? There's sure to be a moonlight again~!**_

_**Gather up all of the crew!**_

_**Time to ship out Binks' Brew!**_

_**Sing a song, a lively song,**_

_**For all the ocean's wide!**_

_**After all is said and done,**_

_**We will all be skeletons!**_

_**Endless, aimless, this story on the uproarious seas~!"**_

Just then…everyone spotted a light on the water's surface.

"Hey! I see a light up ahead!" Chopper said.

"_Looks like this is it,"_ Blizzard said.

"This is it, guys!" Luffy said. "Get ready!"

Soon, the Straw Hats began to count down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…"

"ONE~!" Luffy roared.

**SPLASH!** The Straw Hats and the whales emerged…into a wide, stormy red sea of flames!

"WHOO-HOO~!" Luffy cheered. "THE NEW WORLD, AT LAST!"

"Man, this is really bad weather!" Usopp exclaimed, fearfully.

"Yohoho! Such stormy seas!" Brook added.

"Strong gales of wind," Robin said, smiling.

"And fierce waters below!" Franky shouted.

"The needles are shaking like crazy!" Nami exclaimed.

"The sea is all red…like blood!" Chopper cried.

"A surging ocean of flames!" Sanji added.

"It's almost like the entrance to Hell," Zoro smirked.

"_Looks like fun,"_ Blizzard said with a toothy grin.

"BRING IT ON~!" Luffy cheered.

At that moment, the whales swam away.

"Goodbye, and thank you, Laboon's family~!" Brook cried. "Safe travels~!"

"Hey, guys!" Usopp called. "I can see something!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "What is it?!"

Everyone looked out to the bow of the _Sunny_ and they saw, to their surprise…that a fleet of Marine battleships had appeared!

"The Marines?!" the Straw Hats questioned in surprise.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Okay, so, I'm gonna be working on the next chapter of Terror of the Toymaker, next, and then I'll try to get to work on the Z's Ambition Arc. However, you'll have to be patient with me for a bit.


End file.
